


Aching for Two

by alt_chariot



Series: lusus naturae || fire emblem: teratophilia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Bump, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monsters, Naga, Omega Dimitri, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Tit job, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, big dick, bratty sub, dimitri is being bratty, excessive cum, human/monster, naga dedue, sex venom, size queen dimitri, two Dicks, venom - Freeform, venom injecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_chariot/pseuds/alt_chariot
Summary: Dimitri has grown tired of taking one cock in his ass and the other in his pussy. Dedue tries his best to spread his lover out so both can fit in.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: lusus naturae || fire emblem: teratophilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Aching for Two

**Author's Note:**

> naga dedue naga dedue naga dedue naga dedue 
> 
> i love naga dedue so much.
> 
> also i was to write dimidue but i didn't know what to write w/ dimidue. so i went to a generator and it gave me: "pussy/anal gaping" and "bratty sub". idk how to write bratty sub dimi but i did try my best on this.
> 
> tw: dedue does have venom and he does inject dimitri w/ it. of course it's all consensual but if you are not comfortable with sex venom please do not read this. i just personally hc that nagas produce this kind of venom to help their mates fertile and breeding process to go smoothly.

“Now, I need it now.” Dimitri found himself whining when Dedue’s fingers curled in him.

“Please my Love, you need to wait. You can only take so much.” Dedue spoke as he spread his two fingers in Dimitri.

The blonde fell back on the bed as his legs shook. His feet curled on the floor as his back arched against the soft bed. Grabbing his own chest, he began to squeeze his chest together. Wanting more and more pleasure to fill his entire pale body. Dedue used his other hand to spread the folds of Dimitri, a third finger was added to the cunt. Dimitri jumped, Dedue’s callused fingers felt too good in his pussy. There were only three yet… it felt more than that. 

To be honest, Dimitri couldn’t help but feel slightly miffed about this. Dedue’s fingers were more than gratifying. However, he was tired of all of this foreplay. Dimitri didn’t care if his pussy wasn’t wide enough to fit two cocks inside. He could still take them both, it wouldn’t hurt him. Dimitri just needed both of them to fit inside of him. He usually takes one in each hole, but Dimitri desires this the most. The farthest he’s ever gotten was the two heads in his tight hole. He still managed to bounce on the naga cocks. Though, his pussy felt empty. Nothing was getting passed beginning part of his cunt. _There was nothing in his womb._ Now that… that drove Dimitri crazy.

Meanwhile - at that moment - Dedue just watched his smaller lover try his best to bounce. There was a notable bump but it wasn’t further on his body. Dedue just smirked to himself as he watched the blonde whine and beg for more. His cocks twitched against one another as Dimitri did his best to sink on them.

“My Love, you d… didn’t listen to me. That’s why they won’t fit inside you. You need to listen to me.” Dedue taunted, watching Dimitri’s tits bounce.

“Fuck… then make it fit. Just pin my body down and shove your cocks in me. I know you want to. Don’t you want to breed me? I’ve been wanting to carry your children for so long… I’m tired of all the teasing. Just breed me now; maybe with your cocks in my cunt… I can be bred better. Who knows, maybe I’ll be knocked up with triplets.” Dimitri giggled.

Dedue moaned lowly, “To have three fertile eggs in you… God your stomach would be so big. Perhaps I could lay you on your side as I fuck you senseless. I won’t forget to rub your belly when I make you cum.”

Dimitri’s face reddened, trying his best bounce more, “Dedue… Don’t tease me like that! If you want that to happen, then shove your cocks further into me!”

Dedue shook his head as his snake tail ever so slightly, “You need to learn that I need to properly gape your cunt if I fuck you like this.” 

Dimitri’s mind snapped back to the present when Dedue’s fingers hit his womb. Dimitri pinched his nipples as his back arched more. The blonde’s body shook, his cunt became more and more heated. Dimitri let himself spill on his lover’s fingers. Dedue chuckled; he watched his hand become covered in cum. Dedue couldn’t stop now, he just needs to fit his entire hand in there. Just then… and only then - he can fit both of the cocks in Dimitri. Though the blonde sat up once more and pursed his lips out. Indeed, his fingers were deep in him - but they were not his cocks.

“Baby, don’t make me wait anymore.” Dimitri gasped.

Dedue shook his head once more, “Please, just a little longer, we need to spread you out.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes, he almost felt rude. How long has he been waiting? With all of the incessant fingering, he has grown whiny and impatient. Dedue does know how to make Dimitri go crazy, but this has been going on for too long. Dimitri pushed himself further onto the bed. His legs were no longer hanging over the sides. Instead, Dimitri slowly spread out his wet cunt, he looked dazed.

Dedue tilted his head, wondering what his lover was up to. Dedue brought himself up, he rose high on his snake tail. Looming over his lover, trying to make him feel smaller than he actually was. Dimitri beckoned Dedue closer to him, wanting to feel him against his built body. Dedue rested his head between the perky tits of Dimitri. Nuzzling between them, as he lazily rubbed his scaled tail along Dimitri’s cunt. Dimitri had no choice but to remove his hand, the blonde had to be putty in Dedue’s hands. Dimitri moaned, he couldn’t even feel the cocks rub against him.

“You’re mean… making me suffer like a whore, when will you fuck me?” Dimitri carped.

Dedue chuckled, “How about I give you a special treat. Will you be willing to sit on my face? Perhaps you can finally have a taste of my cocks today.” 

Dimitri’s eyes lit up, “Yes, yes please.”

Dedue laid back on the bed as Dimitri placed his cunt over his face. Clear juices dripped on Dedue’s lips as he opened the cunt with his thumbs. So red… so wet, Dedue stared with hunger. His pussy looked inviting, begging to be fucked and filled. He could feel his cocks twitch between Dimitri’s palms. With all of the cum dripping from Dimitri, he knew that his lover wanted this the most. The heat from his cunt… the scent it was giving… Dimitri smelled fertile, begging for a baby or two to be in his womb. Dimitri’s cunt continued to drip on Dedue’s face. The naga’s pupils blew wide when his pussy began to twitch. Just by staring, Dimitri managed to squirt on his lover. Dimitri threw his head back and moaned. He grasped the cocks between his hand, though of course one of them escaped. 

Dimitri went back down to shove one cock into his mouth. The other one he pumped with his hand. Dimitri bobbed his head back and forth on the thick dick, it felt heavy alongside his tongue. The way it would slide along him made even wetter. Pre-cum leaked on Dimitri’s moving hand, it cock twitched once more. Dimitri popped off of the cock, trying to catch a breath. He didn’t wait for too long, his mouth went to the other cock right away. Since Dedue’s cock was long, Dimitri had no problem shoving the other one between his tits. Dedue moaned when Dimitri’s tits pressed against him. 

Dimitri’s tits were getting so close to the base, and they would drag back up to the head. It was horrible not being to look. His eyes craved the sight of watching Dimitri’s nipples drag along his muscle. Though, he felt satisfied enough to just feel it. 

Dedue shoved his thick tongue into Dimitri’s cunt. Staring at it did nothing to satisfy his hunger. To eat it though? It made Dedue’s tongue travel farther into Dimtri. He removed his thumbs to get a better taste of Dimitri. The male over him moaned loudly over his cock.

He popped right off just to whine, “Do you taste me? Don’t you want to knock up my cunt?” Dimitri took out the dick between his tits and began to suck on that one.

Dedue couldn’t speak, his tongue just needed to taste more and more of his lover. His tongue slipped right against his sweet spot. Dimitri jumped as his head jolted back. This time, he grabbed both of the cocks as he popped off. Dimitri’s knows he couldn’t fit both inside of his mouth, but for the heads? Maybe that could work. Dimitri barely managed to slide his head down pass the heads but he was satisfied. To compensate, he used both of his hands to pump the cocks. Dedue’s mind went blank, he pulled away from Dimitri’s pussy and bit his thigh. Right into his body, he injected his sweet venomous aphrodisiac inside of him. Dimitri’s face reddened, his own cock twitched as his pussy leaked more. His tongue ran over both of the heads as his eyes crossed. Dimitri once more, let himself spill on Dedue. When Dedue pulled away from his thigh, he did his best to drink up the cum. Dimitri’s pussy couldn’t take it anymore.

Having a new idea, Dimitri did his best to bob his head up and down the dicks. He moved back and forth so his tits could rub on Dedue. Dimitri’s pussy was still close to Dedue’s face so his tongue slipped inside. Dimitri went faster, bouncing his pussy on the tongue. Of course, his hands were still moving as his tongue was also swirling around each head. Dedue finally came inside of Dimitri’s mouth. His lover did his best to swallow all of it, but it just dripped down the cocks. Dimitri swallowed what was in his mouth, then began to clean up.

Dedue’s cum was more of venom according to the blonde. Perhaps it’s his own drug; when he came inside of his throat… Goddess, that drove Dimitri insane. The blonde removed himself from Dedue’s face and positioned his pussy over the cocks. They were already so wet with some leftover cum and spit. Dimitri’s pussy was also dripping wet and gaping. Also with the venom running through his veins, it made his pussy leak more. Dimitri rubbed both of the cocks right against his pussy, making himself whine and whine. He needed this for so long.

“I can’t wait…” Dimitri smiled, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me with your cocks.”

Dedue hissed lightly, “Just ride it, please I need it.”

Dimitri giggled, “Oh, how does it feel to beg for me? Now you know how I feel, Baby.”

Dimitri grasped the two cocks and slowly sank down on the heads. Dimitri arched his head back as he let go. He rested his hands on the scaley tail. Dimitri moaned and panted loudly. Dedue reached over and placed his hands on his waist. Carefully, he helped his lover sink slowly down on the cocks. Dedue bit his lower lip, tight… It felt too tight. Dimitri was already tight before - but now his cock is quaking in his pussy. Dimitri continued to sink down, he barely halfway down when he squirted again. Dedue groaned and bucked deeper. Dimitri was almost at the base, he needed to feel him there. 

“Oh fuck, I’m so fucking full, look at me.” Dimitri whined as he rubbed one hand over his stomach, “Will I look like this with your eggs in me? By the Goddess… I hope I look like this.”

Dedue tried his best to bite his tongue, “No…” Dedue moaned, “You’re going to be even fuller when I’m done with you.”

Dimitri’s eyes lit up, “Then let me carry your children in my womb, I want to carry so many for you.”

Dedue bucked up once more, Dimitri’s tongue flopped out of his mouth. He looked like a slutty bitch in heat. Finally, it was all the way in. The bump on his tummy was bigger than usual,

Dimitri rubbed his belly once more than placed it back on the scaley tail. Up and down, he began to bounce himself. His tits moved along with him, making Dedue catch one in his hand. He began to roll it around until he finally pinched his nipple. Dimitri bounced harder, making himself move all the near the heads then slam back down on the base. Dimitri’s eyes crossed, what was happening to him? He never felt this much pleasure in his body, he felt lost in his mind. Dedue watched the show that was going on above him, he smirked to himself. He was happy to see his lover finally listen to him. Without the gaping, Dimitri wouldn’t be able to fit both of the cocks in him. 

Dedue pulled his lover down, just catch one of Dimitri’s breasts in his mouth. One of Dedue’s hands went down and stroked Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri screamed over him, too much was going on for him. Dedue slowly began to pump Dimitri’s cock as he bucked up. He didn’t want to leave Dimitri feeling empty everywhere. Though, looking at Dimitri’s state, this is becoming os much for him. He let himself spill on Dedue, his cock and pussy. Dedue moaned when he felt Dimitri’s cum run down his cocks. That’s it, that made Dedue click. He began to breathe heavily and hiss.

He pinned his lover over and began to pound deep into him. Making sure he reached deep in his womb. Both of Dimitri’s legs were over Dedue’s shoulders, he could feel Dedue go further in him. Dedue refused to let his cocks leave his lover’s womb. He felt selfish for once, and so did Dimitri. Both of them wanted more and more of one another. They felt crazed. Feral, needing each other. 

“Cum, cum in me, Dedue!” Dimitri screamed, “Make me have a baby!”

Dedue moaned, “Dimitri!”

Filling up his womb, Dedue moaned. His white thick seed spilled right inside, Dedue pupils flew wide once more. His fangs dripped with spit, as sweat poured over his chest.

Dimitri felt over his own belly, “Dedue… Oh fuck… You fucked me hard…”

Dedue placed a kiss on Dimitri’s cheek, “I needed this… I needed to be in you like this.”

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss, Dedue still didn’t leave the precious womb.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/alt_chariot)  
> [twitter post of fic](https://twitter.com/alt_chariot/status/1249143678561648641)  
> 


End file.
